The present invention relates to a process for production of a fibrous carbon material and more particularly to a process for efficiently producing a light weight and high mechanical strength fibrous carbon material by applying a specified treatment to fibrous silicon carbide as a starting material, thereby removing at least one part of the silicon component from the fibrous silicon carbide.
Silicon carbide is used in production of various industrial materials because of its excellent thermal resistance, corrosion resistance and mechanical strength. In recent years, it has been increasingly used. In connection with the shape of silicon carbide, various forms such as a long fiber form, a short fiber form called "whisker" and a super fine powder form are known.